Enchanted Jewels
The Enchanted Jewels is one of the key concepts in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are special jewels that allow a young human and his or her magical animal to work as a team and use their magic powers. in a magic circle|left]] An Enchanted Jewel focuses and channels the wild magic to create different powers, depending on the jewel, and the person and/or animal team using it. The magic power used relates to the color emanating from the jewel. Each human-animal team can create different twists to the power because every team has inherently uniquely different personalities and empathic abilities. These jewels are wielded by members of the Jewel Riders (currently being the [[Sun Stone|'Sun Stone']] of Princess Gwenevere, the [[Moon Stone|'Moon Stone']] of Fallon, the [[Heart Stone|'Heart Stone']] of Tamara) and the Pack (the Forest Stones). They are the teenagers picked by Merlin to help defend Avalon, who share these stones with their respective animal special friends once they are successfully being bonded in the Friendship Ring ceremony. Together, they can channel wild magic through the jewels, generating various fantastic powers. Their stones also give them Jewel Armor for protection. Bonding Enchanted Jewels create a magical bond between young people and animals allowing them to work and live together as special friends to form the Jewel Riders. These Enchanted Jewels magically form a bond between a human youngster, between the ages of 12 and 22, and his or her magical animal companion, allowing them to talk to each other and become best friends. Each human/animal team is carefully selected to share an Enchanted Jewel and use its power. As each team reaches adulthood, their Enchanted Jewel is handed down to a new generation of teenagers and animals, thus keeping the Friendship Ring in constant motion (by the time the child and animal have reached adulthood, they have become so attuned to each other, they no longer need the jewel to communicate, although they lose abilities to control the magic). In the Enchanted Gardens of the Crystal Palace, the wizard Merlin teaches the youngsters and animals how to use the powers of their jewels. , Fallon, Gwen, Sunstar and Moondance in a circle in "Dreamfields"]] Humans and animals feeling confidence and love can always accomplish good magic with their jewel. It is always a surprise to learn the wondrous powers of the jewels because they work differently with each child/animal team. When the teens reach adulthood, between the ages of 21-25, they have become so attuned to their animal companion, they do not need the Enchanted Jewel anymore. The bond remains as they are now true friends forever. Both halves reconnect to form a whole Jewel once again and it is handed to a new lucky teenager and animal team in The Friendship Ring. In this way Avalon stays perfectly in balance. and Tamara use their Enchanted Jewels for Jewel Armor tranformation]] The power of the Enchanted Jewels is in their hands because it is the spirit of youth and the recognition of love and friendship that resonates through the Enchanted Jewels to keep Avalon strong and good. Unfortunately, this generation's young heroes are without the guidance and support of their teacher, Merlin. They will have to discover for themselves what they are capable of achieving with their Enchanted Jewels. Powers Each Enchanted Jewel will come alive with a unique light and sound to signify its power. Magical abilities are related to the color of power that shines from the jewel. Combinations of colors result in different variations of power an the power of the Jewel is also strengthened by a young person's spiritual connection with his or her animal. and Tamara with the red Heart Stone fighting Lady Kale's evil power of the Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|220x220px]] * The golds and whites (such as the Sun Stone, currently wielded by Gwenevere and previously by Anya) are the "beauty energies," used to make things beautiful. * The blues (such as the Moon Stone, currently wielded by Fallon) relate to powers of illusion. * The greens (such as the Forest Stones of the Pack, currently wielded by Drake, Josh and Max) relate to growing and changing things. * The reds (such as the Heart Stone, currently wielded by Tamara) is used for healing abilities. Each Enchanted Jewel has three levels of increasing powers: "]] # Level One: Requires only half of the Jewel and can be performed by a human or animal separately. The person puts his or her hand on the Jewel. The animal projects the power from the Jewel itself. The unicorns can project the power of the jewel from their horns, as well. # Level Two: Requires the human and animal to work together, joining the two halves of their Jewel together. # Level Three: Requires more than one human and animal team to join together the powers of their Jewels, especially in a magic circle. Different combinations of Jewels offer different results. Eventually, to prevent Lady Kale from taking the magic of Avalon, Merlin tunes the Crown Jewels to the Jewel Riders. In the second season, they can channel all of the magic of Avalon through their Enchanted Jewels, giving them vastly greater powers that they now have to learn to control and put to use, still without Merlin's help and guidance. Other Enchanted Jewels Many Enchanted Jewels are stored in the Crystal Palace, where they are secured within the Jewel Keep. When the evil Lady Kale takes over the Palace, she experiments with several of them using their various combinations and the powers of her own Dark Stone together for her witchcraft to create teleportation and freeze rays, as well as anti-magic. The episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone" shows what the script identifies as the Lightning Crystal and the Fire Stone, among the others. In "Full Circle" it is further revealed the Crystal Palace itself works like a giant Enchanted Jewel of an ultimate power. Gallery Enchanted Jewels 4.png Enchanted Jewels 1.png Enchanted Jewels 6.png Enchanted Jewels 5.png Enchanted Jewels 2.png Enchanted Jewels 3.png See also * Crystal Palace * Horn of Merlin * Jewel Armor Category:Enchanted Jewels